Foxy's First Mate
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: Hey, my name is Samantha, but please call me Sam, this is the story of how my life ended and started again at the same time. (Mike will appear in the second or third chapter and be a main character)
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy's First Mate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters, those are owned by the great Scott Cawthon the amazing creator of FNAF**

**A/N: my OC was best friends with the kids in Foxy, Freddy Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy. When they disappeared she had no idea what happened other then the fact that they died… That is until the same happens to her, her name is Samantha, but she prefers to be called Sam.**

**Chapter one**

**Sam's POV**

Hey, everyone my name is Samantha Lee, this is the story of how my life ended and started at the same time. So I am 13, it has been six years since my five best friends died, When we were seven, we were at a birthday party, but I had gone to the bathroom and had just gotten back when Fritz, Gabe, Susie, Jeremy and Cassidy were being led away by a weird Golden Bonnie animatronic. I wanted to yell at them to stop, that this probably wasn't the best idea, but I was nailed to the spot. I watched them get led away than, I ran to my mom.

"Mom! Look! Fritz and the others are being led away!" I pointed in the direction they were being led to.

She looked over " where?" She asked and I looked over

"Dang it, he's already taken them wherever they were going!" I begun to cry a little

"It's okay, baby. You wanna go home?" my mom asked, and I nodded

"Y-yes please" I sniffed

My mom nodded picking me up and carried me out.

Anyway back to present, I am 13 and I still miss my friends. I couldn't make any more, I still enjoy going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza even after what happened,. Foxy is my favorite, always has been, me and Fritz always loved him, now Foxy has a first mate another Fox, a male one named Felix the Fox, he seems cool although he hasn't been activated yet, I only know because of the newspaper, but I am excited to go to Freddy's to check out Felix.

I go up to my mom and ask if I could go, she nods and just tells me to be careful, she's been telling me that after what happened to the others, I nod happily and run out the door and to the pizzeria. I always stayed away from the little kids, I decided to go check out pirates cove, so I go through the familiar purple curtains, I look around and see Foxy watching over a new animatronic, I realized that must be Felix, "ahoy cap'n!" I grin as Foxy looks up at me.

"Ahoy, young lassie" he says with a grin back at me I always visit him when I come no matter what.

"so, cap'n this be yer new first mate?" i asked gesturing to who must be felix.

he nods "aye lass, but he be not quite ready so we be closed until tomorrow" answered the red Fox animatronic, I take a good look at Felix, he looked to be a few inches shorter than Foxy with more of a ginger tint to his fur than Foxy's fully red color, with copper colored eyes.

"Well I be goin' then cap'n" I say smiling to the pirate captain animatronic, waving.

He waves back saying, "okay lassie I be seeing ya another time" I nod and salute, leaving the pirate captain and his sleeping first mate. I saw a flash of purple dash into a hallway and got curious so, I followed it and instead of a person, I saw the same golden Bonnie animatronic from six years ago "huh?"

"Aren't you a little old to be going here?" I heard a british voice say, and I realized it was who ever was inside this animatronic suit.

"No! I love it here, you can never be too old to come here!" I yell, though not loud enough for any child or parent to hear.

"Oh. that's how you think is it? Well then if you want I could make it so you're eternally connected to this place." he said in an all too sweet tone.

That tone in combination with the words he said make me glare at him, "what do you mean by that?!"

"It would be easier if I just showed you," he said I could just hear the evil smirk in his voice.

"No!" I said trying to run before feeling a strong metal hand (or paw) on my shoulder I try to push him off but he's just to damn strong.

"I think I just might" the sinister golden rabbit says

I glare at him and continue to struggle "no, don't kill me. like you did to my friends, you insane rabbit!"

"Oh a feisty one, you know if you struggle it'll just feel worse, and your friends are still here."

"What do you mean. their dead bodies in whatever room you brought them to all those years ago?!" I glared fiercely up at him

"No. more than that, but you will find that out soon, now be quiet or you will attract attention" he answers taking me, forcefully to a room labelled 'parts and service' where I saw a second Felix suit, probably an extra for if the one currently in pirate cove were too get to ripped or torn to fix. "I can't give you a choice like I did your friends since there's only one inactive animatronic here."

"What the hell do you mean .?!" I begin to ask before he gets me, I couldn't tell how long, but however long it was, as I stopped breathing I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and everything went black.

I awoke later and looked around, confused. I was in pirates cove, but how? I wondered to myself, "Ah you're awake finally," I hear a familiar voice say, I look up to see Foxy and grin "aye, cap'n I be awake" I say noticing my voice sounds different then I do something I haven't done yet, I look down at myself, my head feels slightly heavier and I hear a weird sound, like gears moving.

My eyes widen as I look up at Foxy, "Cap'n how… How did this happen, the last thing I remember… is seeing that weird Golden Bonnie animatronic, but it waasn't a normal animatronic, it was a man inside a suit…"

I saw a sad look in Foxy's eyes, so the Purple man strikes again" he sighs, his voice has a familiar sound to it but not just because it's Foxy, but there is something else, and then I gasp as I realize.

"F-Fritz is that you?" His eyes widen slightly and I see his eye color shift from Foxy's golden, to Fritz's Hazel color.

"H-how do you know, my n-name... Sam I-is that you?" he asks

I nod "yea, I saw the guy going into the hall and couldn't help but follow him, but he killed me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxy's First Mate**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam no one else.**

**A/N: thank you Superbacon(guest) for your review, The reason Sam was blunt is because she was going through so many emotions at once and she can't show them all. A little denial, (although that went away fast) anger at William (who she didn't know the name of) and happiness at seeing one of her best friends again. Sorry I just didn't think about that at the time of writing the chapter.**

**oh and a timeline thing for this fic, Fredbears opened before Freddys but they were open together from 1980 to 83**, **but of course after the bite in 83 and the death of crying child Fredbears closed and the old animatronics got sent to the safe room in Freddy's **

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

So, I'm dead and haunting my favorite place in the body of my old favorite animatronics first mate, with four of my best friends as the other animatronics. It sounds crazy but its true.

I, like my friends want revenge on the purple man who we don't know the name of, though I remember his smile, that creepy smile he had before killing me.

It was now the night after I died, after the pizzeria closed but before the nightwatchman came, the others had explained to me how they had a revenge game of stuffing the guard into a suit hoping it was the man that killed us. I sighed after Gabe (Freddy) finished explaining.

"Guys," I said causing them all to look at me, "why would the killer come back as a night guard, he probably knows you roam free in this place and want to kill him.'

Jeremy(Bonnie) shrugged " he's obviously seriously a psychopath, he'll probably come back eventually to either dismantle us or mangle us into a mess of souls." He said

"Still, what if you're killing innocent people young adults come just cause they need a job and think this is the easiest job they can have."

"Why would it b-oh" Fritz begun to ask before realizing.

"Why?":Susie (Chica) asked

" because," Gabe started having realized right after Fritz, "they think we're just deactivated animatronics not human souls in animatronic suits looking for revenge." He said and I nodded

"Can we please just scare them a bit?" Asked a new but recognizable voice causing Jeremy and I to jump.

"Cas, is that you?" I asked looking at the golden bear animatronic, I recognized the golden bear as Fredbear, I remembered it from like three years before I died... the hat was a different color but its old so maybe that's why, Fredbears family diner got shut down after a kids head got bitten off. Cassidy or just Cas was Gabe's younger sister, funny that she's in the older animatronic.

"yup" she grins "so can we still scare the guards?" I sighed and looked at Gabe, who nodded, he could never say no to Cas, it seems even after a few years being dead that never changed.

"Fine, but let me see them first and check if I know them, I was alive longer so I know a few more people then you guys"

Cas groaned "fine, see you guys later" she said teleporting away.

"wait she can teleport... Why?" I wondered aloud

"we think it has to do with the fact that the suit is so old and broken that whatever being is out there decided to give her magic," Gabe said.

I nodded "okay, and you still cant say no to her I see," I grin at Gabe teasingly.

"I can't help itttt" I can just hear the pout in his voice

I giggle, "I know Gabe, you never could."

Susie giggles "she's right Gabe, you couldn't "

He growls, very fitting for look he has now, I must say "shut it guys,"

"It's just a little bit of teasin'" Fritz told him grinning.

Unlocking of a door can be heard "everyone get in place, night guard is here" I whisper grabbing Fritz by the hook of his suit rushing to Pirate Cove.

_~~time-skip brought to you by Jeremy being amazing~~_

it's been a about six years since I died... It still feels weird to think I'm haunting an animatronic in my old favorite restaurant. I have gotten over the shock, though I try not to think about it the bite of '87 happened due to Foxy being tampered with, no Fritz didn't freak out, someone tampered with the animatronic, we don't know who, but they altered something in the programming of the robot causing it to bite the front of someones head off

We got scrapped after that, their were two night guards then, one was a man named Jeremy, he was there for six nights, then got fired for some reason, well actually I think he got switched to the day shift but we're not awake during the day, well not usually, we are awake when the place is closed, but when its open the robots are active.

We're back up and running now thanks to something that happened with the toys, moved to a new location after the toys got disassembled. the new guard is starting his first night, I look out at him, he looks about 5" 11 (almost a foot taller then Jeremy) with dark brown hair, I couldn't see his eyes though, but he kinda looked like someone I knew, I cant remember who though, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxy's First Mate**

**Disclaimer: chapter one and two**

**A/N: this isn't gonna be in Sam's POV** **atleast not fully**.

**Chapter 3**

**Mike's POV**

Hello, I'm Mike Schmidt, well that's not actually my real name I'm actually Michael Afton, I can change my appearance, this isn't my first time working at a haunted pizzeria. My first time was at the 'New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' with the toys and the second time was with Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy at 'Circus Baby's entertainment and Rental' it sucked. Anyway, I walked into the pizzeria looking around, I saw the old Pirate Cove and smiled, Foxy was always my favorite, I felt bad for Mangle, a little that is, she was broken and put back together. Now the ol' Fox has a first mate, Felix, I think. He was created six years after those kids disapeared, as if my father, or rather his alternate personality, Vincent, was looking for another victim, that ended up being the same time my cousin Samantha went missing, coincidence, I think not

i walked up to the stage and looked up at the main three "hey, kids, yes I know about you, no I will not harm you, I don't even know if you are awake now, but I'm here to help you, to save you from this hell that you were put in all those years ago." I didn't mention that I was the son of their killer but if they weren't awake now, then by 12AM they would be and they wouldn't remember what I said and confuse me for my father, well actually Vincent but they didn't know the difference, cause despite the change to my appearance it is going to be dark, and I still have similar features to my father, I kept my hair the same length though it was darker still brown and thanks to the purple night guard uniform I look even more like he did as he killed them. I couldn't see any flicker of light in their eyes, so I sighed, I looked towards Pirate Cove, but decided not to go in, despite never seeing Felix preform or anything, I noticed he didn't attack me at the last location, just kinda watched me like the spirit inside didn't want to attack, the others scared me, but surprisingly, didn't kill me. I smile over to Pirate Cove then at the three on stage, then go to the office.

I sit in the swivel chair, grab the camera tablet and put my legs up on the desk. I didn't turn on the tablet yet, I'll do that once the clock hit 12 AM, it's only 11:50, I got here a bit early, but its better to be early then late.

**Sam's POV**

That was interesting, I heard what the new guard said, his voice sounded familiar, but I still can't tell who he was from my past. He sounded nice, he wants to free us. I don't know if the others are awake yet, I look at Fritz and saw him start to stir, well rather the animatronic body, I wish we could astral project I nean Fritz and I try to learn since our animatronics don't preform during the day. "morning Fritz," I grin.

"Hey," despite the fact that we don't preform during the day the two of us watch the parties and the others preforming during the day, so we have naps between the end of the day and the beginning of the night shift.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked smiling at him.

"It was good," he answers smiling "how was yours?"

"It was good, I woke up like ten minutes ago, the new night guard knows about us, he said he wants to help us." I said trying to think of whether to really believe him despite the fact that he sounds familiar and like I should trust him, yet I'm not sure.

"Really?" He asked, I can see hope in his eyes, as he smiles.

I nod, "yup he did, I'm not sure if he's telling the truth actually, but part of me wants to trust him badly."

"Are you gonna check?" He asks tilting his head.

I nod "I'm checking soon" I tell him

"okay," he says as the 12AM bell rings.

I stand and walk out of the cove, tell the others to wait and walk to the office. I knock on the window and the guard looks at me. I motion to the door and he nods, the door was open but I wasn't just gonna barge in.

"what's your name?" He asks me first

"Sam, yours?" I ask not using my full name because it would sound weird for a female being in a male animatronic well, Cas is in Fredbear, but for some reason sometimes I feel like someone else is with us another spirit... I dunno.

"Mike," he answers obviously not using his full name either, the name Michael came into my head and then Mikey, that's weird, Maybe a name and nickname from my past or something.

I hear a voice say "It's me" and Mike and I look over at the same time to see Cassidy... or maybe not I'm not sure.

I look at Mike and a look of deep thought and... regret appears on his face, but why regret?

**A\N: Cliffhanger, sorry not sorry, RR please.**


End file.
